Poor Man's Aspirin
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Logan's sick. Kendall cures him. Some more pointless slash. Hope you like. Review please.


Poor man's aspirin

Logan had been feeling sick for a few days now. Sneezing, coughing a little. Nothing major, really. He could deal with it without medicine. As a future doctor he knew what medication could do to you if you took too much, so he took as little as possible. Or none, to be exact. Especially NOT for a silly little cold that could be dealt with with some tea and bed rest.

He'd been able to play it down for a while, but today was different. Today Logan woke up with a fever, drenched in sweat and with a sore throat. He felt miserable. He had to tell Gustavo – well – TEXT Gustavo and let him know that today he'd only work with three of his "dogs". Gustavo called back immediately, yelling, ordering him to get to the studio in 10 minutes. When Logan was only able to grunt a reply Gustavo changed his mind and ordered Logan to bed. Logan grunted again, ended his conversation and snuggled back in his covers to fall back asleep.

The second Gustavo ended his conversation with Logan he called the dog's boyfriend, ordering him to make sure the sick dog was back to health in two days. He had enough material to work with and keep Griffin from breathing down is neck for a little while.

Kendall was surprised from two points of view – since when was Gustavo so caring and since when was Logan sick?! Why hadn't Logan said anything to him if he felt bad? Yeah he'd been sneezing a little, but Logan had said it was his allergies acting up a little. Oh! Kendall was mad! His boyfriend had chosen to tell Gustavo before telling him!

- James, Carlos! He yelled at the top of his lungs. – Gustavo needs you in the studio! He lied.

- What about…? Carlos tried asking but instantly shut up when he saw Kendall's murderous gaze.

- Logan's sick. I'm taking care of him. Kendall spat out, scaring his impressionable friend a little, before storming out of the living room to his and Logan's room.

James just threw a reassuring arm around Carlos, calming him down and leading him to Rocque Records. Gustavo was surprised to see the dogs walk in, but he had them working their butts off in no time, realizing Kendall had wanted quiet for his sick boyfriend.

Back at 2J Kendall burst in his bedroom. He was furious! If he would have been a cartoon, steam would have been coming out his ears! He wanted to yell at Logan so bad, but calmed down instantly when he saw his boyfriend's fragile frame all curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. Poor thing was breathing through his mouth, looking like all of his blood had been drained from his small body.

Kendall kneeled next to him, gently brushing Logan's damp hair out of his face. The instant his fingers touched Logan's face he felt the heat radiating for him. Kendall didn't need a thermometer to know that Logan had a fever. He panicked. He was no doctor, but he knew that an untreated fever could be dangerous. He wished his mom were here now, but she had taken Katie to Las Vegas as a birthday present, so, Kendall was on his own. He could call Doctor Hollywood, but who knew what the crazy guy would do to his beloved Logan.

With a sigh Kendall got up and booted his laptop. He would surely find a cure for fever online! He searched for minutes on end. He found all kinds of stupid so-called-cures. His face fell reading about some of them.

The only one that seemed to make sense was a forum run by a mom saying she's put a wet cloth on her baby's forehead. He did that. It didn't seem to help. Not fast enough, so Kendall kept on searching.

The more Kendall searched the weirder his results were. One "cure" in particular seemed to catch his eye. People were calling it "the poor man's aspirin" and were swearing that it worked. Kendall smirked. How could THAT help!? But it doesn't hurt to try, does it?

He looked up at Logan. So frail. So sick. Kendall had to try something to make him feel better. And that would surely feel good. That he knew for sure. So Kendall did what any good boyfriend would do. He gently woke Logan up.

- Baby. Baby, wake up.

- Mmmm… Logan woke up. He felt his whole body burning.

- Let's get you a shower, baby, and a new change of clothes.

- Then I can go back to sleep again? Logan whispered his voice hoarse.

- Yes baby. Then you can go back to bed. Kendall smirked a little.

Logan was too sick to catch on. He let Kendall get him out of bed and strip him down before carrying him to the bathroom. Kendall gently placed Logan on the toilet while he got himself naked as well and turned on the shower, making sure it was just a little bit colder than usual.

Logan looked up and saw Kendall naked.

- What are you…?

- You want me to get my clothes wet while I help you shower, baby? Kendall almost purred in Logan's ear as he picked him up again to place him in the shower.

Something in Kendall's voice awoke Logan's body up. Like an instinctual response, for his mind was not working at all. Kendall saw Logan's physical reaction and smiled, taking the shower head and letting the cool but not cold water run down Logan's beautiful body. Logan shivered, his skin turning to goose bumps, his nipples hardening.

- Cold… Logan mumbled, bracing himself against the wall.

- It has to be, baby, to make your temperature go down. I read up online. Kendall said, gently kissing Logan's cheek.

Logan made a sound while Kendall put the shower head down, got the shower gel and squeezed it in his palm. He gently began rubbing the gel over Logan's chest and arms. Logan let a tired little noise escape his lips. Kendall's body tensed. Even sick like that, Logan was too sexy for his own good.

- Like that? Kendall asked half worried half enjoying the moment.

- Mhmm..

- Lean on me, so I can wash your back, baby. Logan did. He rested his tired head on Kendall's broad chest while Kendall gently massaged his sore back with those dreamy, soapy, slippery hands. Logan's body reacted again, against Kendall's thigh. He still had enough common sense to feel embarrassed. Kendall was trying to help him and all that was going through his mind were dirty thoughts about having Kendall inside of him. He grew harder as Kendall's hands moved to is ass.

- Mmmm Ken… Logan moaned, finding himself half hard.

- What is it, baby?

- I… I… Ngh… Logan was too embarrassed to express his need. Instead he pushed his erection into Kendall's thigh, moving a little to make sure Kendall got the point.

- You want to…

- Mmmm… please… Logan gingerly lifted his head to turn around and brace himself against the wall.

Kendall couldn't believe his plan had worked. He picked up the shower head again and ran the water down Logan's back a little, washing away the soap. He pulled Logan's back to his chest and washed the rest of the soap away, "helping" the water with his large hands, gently hardening Logan's sensitive nipples, caressing his erection in the most innocent of ways, playing with his balls a little. It took everything Kendall had to control himself and go slow with his sick lover.

- Ken, please… Logan moaned and braced himself against the wall again.

Kendall did what he was asked. He kneeled down and began kissing Logan's perfect ass, gently separating his cheeks, teasing at is hole. A sound of pleasure came from Logan as he slipped his tongue inside slowly. So slowly it hurt. His dick was so hard it was in pain, but Kendall held back while he moved his tongue gently in and out of Logan.

When Logan asked for more Kendall slipped one long finger inside but Logan just backed up on his hand asking for more so Kendall added two more fingers. Logan hissed and groaned and moaned and made all those incredible sounds that drove Kendall wild. He could not control himself for much longer. His other hand cupped Logan's balls. More sounds spilled from those delicious plump lips as Logan threw his head back in pleasure.

Kendall almost died in lust when Logan literally begged for his dick. The continuous pleas made him cave. He slowly got up onto shaky legs. He was so afraid to hurt his sick lover, yet he took the peach flavored lube they had in there, for just this type of special moments and slicked himself up.

- Hurry… Logan moaned. – I need you. That was it, Kendall lost it. He slowly lined himself up and entered his lover, to the base. – Finally… Logan moaned again. – Just move already! I need you!

And Kendall did. Faster and faster and faster, at his lover's continuous begging. He pulled Logan's tiny frame to him while he kept moving, angling his hips so he could hit Logan where it felt better. Logan started begging to be touched, but Kendall denied him and Logan came just like that, seconds before Kendall did as well.

It took a few minutes to be able to move again, but when Logan finally did he didn't feel like he was burning anymore. He just felt Kendall's warm body pressed up against his, inside his and sighed with pleasure. Kendall moved gently and left Logan empty. So empty it hurt. He slowly turned to face Kendall.

They shared a sweet kiss.

- How do you feel? Kendall asked him.

- Sore…

- No… I mean… The temperature…

- Gone.

- Yey! It worked! Kendall squealed.

- What worked?

- Poor man's aspirin! Kendall announced with smugness on his face.

**Author's notes: if the end seems cut it's because it is. Mom wants to go shopping. Hope you like it anyway!**


End file.
